ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Scor910
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the User:Scor910 page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies and Frequently Asked Questions. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun, and if you have any questions, let me know on my talk page and I'll get back to you. -- Batking30 (Talk) 17:26, 2011 August 7 Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. New Okay i now you are new here, but you do not edit other peoples pages without permission so why did you do that to Nac.It is easily reversable, but still annoying. Respond please --My Talk - Write It,Read It,Love It - The Past - He is Famous - This is Going To Be Great 14:26, August 8, 2011 (UTC) New Message Each time you leave a message you have to make a heading and please go and read the rules and guidelines --My Talk - Write It,Read It,Love It - The Past - He is Famous - This is Going To Be Great 14:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Page Creation Portal Please use the Page Creation Portal when making new pages. Thanks. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 13:06, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Reversed Aliens Sorry, but that's my idea. You can't create reversed alien images. I deleted the reversed Humungousaur for this reason, and because I already made a Humungousaur one. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 22:58, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Stop Stop making aliens for other series (Like what you did to Ultimate Workout), if you want to create the redlink page, just remove the redlink instead of creating it. And aslo, please ask permission first to create a picture for Planet, Aliens, etc. [[User:Brianultimatedragon|'My signature']] [[User Talk:Brianultimatedragon|'is so']] [[User Blog:Brianultimatedragon|'colorful XD ']] 04:39, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, you can create the page if there are many pages linking to it, but only say something like "Ultimate Workout is an alien in ''Jet 10,000,000." Don't add a bunch of info. If there's only one link, then remove the link. :THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 15:09, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Stop adding your own content to pages. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 00:04, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Warning Stop messing up the grammar on pages. (Like what you did to Fred 2.40). Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:08, August 23, 2011 (UTC)